The Greatest Thing
by NawN-ee
Summary: 3x4(possibly)x5 & 1x2 Fanfic. UPDATED "Let them send me away! I bet they just want to get rid of me to cover their own a—ARGH" - Set in a world where Wolf-kin(Werewolves) rule, a young boy catches the affection of a local pack, Ananse's, Alpha(Leader).
1. Prologue: In Medias Res

"bleh" – Speech (as in conversations with people through voice)

bluh - Telepathy (as in conversations with people through the mind)

blah – Thoughts (As in the character is thinking to him or herself)

3x4(possibly)x5 & 1x2

* * *

Prologue – In Medias Res

"You have won every battle you have fought…but, from where I am standing, you have lost everything worth fighting for. I will leave now, but know this. In me you lost a brother, in him…in him you lost everything."

With those final words, the young man turned away from his once companion. His greatest friend, now his greatest foe, stood silently and watched his back unflinchingly. On this night, both were losing something precious. They were losing the only family they knew. But, at least one had warm arms of a lover to go to…the other…may his 'duty' keep him safe.

The pack leader watched his companion leave, knowing that once his companion left, so too would his delta. He watched what he gave his life to walk away. And in that single moment, he was powerless. How had it come to this? He had built his life from nothing. He had saved a human boy, watched him grow, fed him, cared for him, loved him, and fought for him. Now, he watched that same boy leave. He should have stopped him, but he couldn't. It wasn't fair! He found this city of wolf-kin; He fought the Alpha; He earned the title of sovereign! All this was done in order to protect the human. The human who had gone out, fallen in love with his delta, turned into a half-kin and was now leaving him.

Powerless. The pack leader lay against his bed. The moment he took the title of Alpha things changed. The young human was no longer his only responsibility. He had the whole city of Ananse to care for. He had to assure that human slaves weren't mistreated but knew their place. He had to assure that the half-kin were treated with the same respect as a wolf-kin. He had to assure that the wolf-kin were satisfied enough to avoid rebellion. Powerless. He had done all this to keep one boy safe, and now he could no longer do that. Now he had to tend to the needs of many and could no longer find himself. He forgot himself when his young human fell in love. He threw himself into his duty and got lost. He had found sunshine though…only to lose it, once again, to duty. Powerless.

Duo Maxwell, his young human, his young half-kin, was leaving. And when he left, Heero Yuy would follow. His delta would throw away his title, his responsibilities, to follow Duo. Duo's words would haunt him…just as Wufei's did…just as Heero's did…and just as…

"You have won every battle you have fought…but, from where I am standing, you have lost everything worth fighting for." Duo.

"Perhaps I am the lucky one my friend. For I have learned that I have a duty to myself as well." Wufei.

"Hn. I will stay with you…but I will never leave my love. You may think that that is strength but I will never have that weakness." Heero.

"I will do this for you. I will leave Ananse with them, and I will be their human slave for you. For your peace and for everything you've given me. I will do this for you, only you, because I love you." Quatre. _Quatre_.

Trowa Barton, Alpha leader/sovereign of Ananse, was completely and utterly powerless.

_No more_

* * *

TBC…

Heya! I'm NawN-ee and I hope you stick with the story. I really don't mind constructive criticism so please do review and give your opinion. On the other hand, flamers can go rot. Thank you and I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Special Thanks to:**

Ms. Manga: Thank you My first reviewer on I hope you enjoy the rest of story and continue to give me both positive and negative feedback!

Spit-Fire: You are my first reviewer on Thank you for the positive reaction and I hope I'm not disappointing you in this chapter.

Also thank you to Jaded Soul and Nita-sama for the interest in the story. I really hope I don't disappoint and please inform me if I am.

Pampers-KND: I believe you requested a bit more background about things and so I stuck it in. Thanks for the critique and I hope you enjoy the rest of my tale.

Note: To anyone who read the prologue, to begin in Medias Res means to start at the height of the action. So basically, the prologue starts in the middle of the story, and I really hope I don't bore all you readers by then . To any and all readers, I'm sorry to disappoint you for deceiving (would that be the word?) you. I'd also like to apologize to who ever knew what Medias Res meant and that I don't mean to sound so high handed. Thank you – NawN-ee

"bleh" – Speech (as in conversations with people through voice)

bluh - Telepathy (as in conversations with people through the mind)

blah – Thoughts (As in the character is thinking to him or herself)

3x4(possibly)x5 & 1x2

* * *

Chapter One- The Beginning

"Quatre! Are you even listening to me? We shouldn't be here! This is Wolf-kin territor—Dammit! Come back here!" The rather irate man yelled to the blonde nymph evading him. Though he actually had a very muscular build, he was still unable to catch up to the small blonde in front of him. This had always been the case for Hamaya Shimbo. As a child, when he'd first seen baby Quatre open his vibrant blue eyes to the world, he knew that this boy would be the one for him. At the tender age of eight, Quatre being all of three, Shimbo swore to protect Quatre from any and all harm. Of course, four years later it became apparent to Shimbo that this was easier said then done.

Quatre was, in simple terms, a 'wild child', or more accurately, a 'free spirit'. This is not to say that the villagers didn't love him. On the contrary, they indulged his every whim just to see his face light up with delight. Though he was at many times a hellion to be reckoned with, he managed to charm every creature inside and outside the village. This over-indulgence spoilt him further, but it never diminished his kind soul and gentle heart, and as he grew older, his obstinacy became one of his rather entertaining, if not enduring, traits. Unfortunately for Shimbo, this same trait that he adored was preventing him from dragging the blonde ball of energy back into their village.

Upon Quatre's insistence Shimbo had followed his self-proclaimed love to a small grove on Wolf-kin territory. He found it terribly heard to resist the coral, cupid- bow lips pouting sweetly after hearing the lilting, almost alto, voice melodiously beg him to follow. Furthermore, the bright blue sapphires framed with long gold lashes touching perfectly pink and pale cheeks also entreated him to listen to the siren. The final piece of seduction came when Quatre gracefully reached out a smooth and milky hand to entwine itself in one of Shimbo's chestnut locks. Since Shimbo's hair happened to be quite short, the soft hand 'inadvertently' caressed Shimbo's tanned cheek and square jaw. Needless to say, Shimbo's resistance melted like butter over a hot stove.

Looking now at the slender boy, Shimbo could not believe how perfectly he was conned. Quatre had finally slowed but was now squatting amongst a great deal of herbs, which he plucked in turn for his dwindling supplies. Quatre's kind but somehow demanding nature had made him ideal for life as a healer. It was a trade and skill that was most certainly valued especially since his empathy and minor magic also allowed him to break curses and heal magic wounds. It really would have made him indispensable to the village if it weren't for the Wolf-kin. The Wolf-kin, apparently a stronger and more agile race of half human and half wolf, would claim a great deal of territory and call it the name of the pack. Shimbo and Quatre's village was included in the territory ruled by the pack called Ananse. Thus, it was the duty of the Ananse pack to protect anything and anyone within their territory.

However, any and all Wolf-kin were not inclined to put themselves on the same level of humans. As a result they would give the villages boundaries and roads on which they could stay and took many hunting grounds and groves for themselves. No human was to pass these boundaries unless they were invited by a Wolf-kin or given as a slave. Any human that earned the respect of the entire pack would be turned into a Half-kin, entitled to most of the rights of a Wolf-kin.

The Half-kin differed from the Wolf-kin in that they were once human, and once turned, could bear pups even if they were male. Also, Half-kin could not turn completely into wolves. They, like the Wolf-kin, have their completely human form that is smaller and weaker, but their wolf form would only be a half transformation. In the Half-kin wolf form, they would be faster and stronger, but would look like a human with claws, ears, and a tail. The only time the Half-kin would ever become entirely a wolf, albeit a small and always female one, was when they had to bear pups and allow the pups to teat on mothers' milk. This was so that they could not overrun the full-breeds who would turn into gargantuan wolves with the alpha leader and delta second as the two largest. When in human form, they were tall and tough, but when in wolf form, they were giant wolves able to carry at least five humans, with rapier fangs and claws.

In any case, that's what all the young in the villages were taught. Quatre did not believe a single word of it for he had never seen the elusive Wolf-kin. Shimbo on the other hand was a firm believer in what he was told and at this moment, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. The sun began to set and he decided that it was time to leave before he and Quatre were discovered.

"Come on Quatre. Let's go back to the village now. You got what you wanted so can we please leave?"

"You are such a coward, baker." Quatre finally stood and deigned to answer. He walked slowly in front of his flustered friend. To ease the petulance in his tone, Quatre had used his official endearment for Shimbo, referring to Shimbo's actual occupation. It was the first word he identified Shimbo with, and it had just stuck…Really…How could it not? "Bobo the Baker."

"I am not a coward, I'm merely cautious. And really Quatre, I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Oh, will you stop complaining? I'm done picking herbs and we can leave alright? I really don't know what your so afraid of, I bet Wolf-kin don't even exist!"

"Shhh…Quatre, please don't say that. What if they hear you?"

"Let them! They don't exist, Shimbo! They were just created in order to keep us young'uns in check and in their line of sight. We've been 'sneaking' into this same place since I was ten. I'm fourteen now and nothing's happened." Quatre said with his anger finally rising.

"That's why I'm even more worried, Quatre." Shimbo moved on to placate, "They do exist and have probably seen how beautiful you are." Shimbo paused for Quatre's reaction. "You're almost fifteen – You're gonna be given away as a gift soon unless you get married to me." At this Quatre whirled around and waved his hands exasperatedly.

"Baker! We've been through this, over and over and over again and again and again. I'm not going to marry you just because you're scared that I'll disappear to the clutches of some imaginary race." Quatre looked saddened for the moment. The truth behind his refusal was not actually the Wolf-kin but that Quatre did not love Shimbo and simply did not have the heart to tell the truth. As an escape he merely kept the excuse that he was going to prove that Wolf-kin did not exist. This worried him greatly, for once he proved it, he would either have to accept the proposal or tell the truth. To Quatre, neither were appealing options. "Listen Shimbo, even if they did exist, and I'm not saying they do, I still wouldn't be ready for marriage. Besides, have you ever seen a Wolf-kin."

"I could have Quatre. I mean, they do look like humans too…just bigger." Baker replied disheartened. "I won't pressure you into marrying me Quatre, but I'm worried. The counsel of elders has already made a decision to give you to the wolf-kin as a gift. You will be fifteen in less then a month Quatre. I won't have any power to stop them" Defeated, he tried to caress Quatre's face as Quatre moved away in a huff.

"Let them send me away! I bet they just want to get rid of me to cover their own a—ARGH! This is so stupid Baker! I don't even want to talk about this because it isn't real. There is nothing tangible about these Wolf-kin." Quatre yelled as he quickened his pace. "Even if they do exist…I refuse to be a slave to anyone or anything! Especially not to anyone who was responsible for my father's death!" He finished in a rage. Quatre as a child always fought with his father until two years ago. His father, a wealthy merchant, went off to trade with nearby villages and was reported murdered by imps. Even before Quatre's father, Mr. Sauldin Winner, died, Quatre insisted that the villages giving tribute in the form of crop or whatever was on hand seemed cruel. He believed that just because they were weaker did not mean that they were lesser beings. He believed that all the villages in the world were fools for making ghosts their masters instead of facing the very real danger of imps. It was after his father's death that this belief was solidified further. At first, Quatre had merely tried to initiate change in the village. Now, he blatantly ignored the drivel the elders fed him.

"Quatre…" Shimbo silenced himself and covered Quatre's mall frame in his muscular one. He hugged Quatre to comfort the boy forced to be a man. Although Shimbo knew that Quatre had three older sisters, all healers, to care for him, Shimbo understood that Quatre still felt that he should be the one caring for his sisters. The time for arguing had past and the time for comfort had begun. Wracked in guilt Shimbo felt he should have known better then to yell at Quatre. It was the same argument that occurred every single time with the same ending. Shimbo would press no further as they walked silently and sedately back to the village.

As the two companions walked home, too caught up in their own emotions, they did not notice the iridescent forest green eyes following their movement. Or more accurately, stalking Quatre's every step…

* * *

TBC…

Thank you for reading this far, and sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I will give a forewarning though, that there will be chapters shorter due to me being stressed for time amidst school, tutoring, exams, and sewing. Sorry about that. In any case, here's a summary of the next chapter to come:

Quatre returns home to his sisters and all seems to be fine until the elders forbid Baker to see Quatre. Moreover, a stranger passing through the village decides to impose on the house of Winner and tries to woo the young hero of the story. It seems the entire village knows and recognizes the mysterious stranger…everyone except for Quatre that is.

Anyways…please OH PLEASE excuse the great dollops of cheese. I tend to dish out the fluff and cheese in overdoses. So sorry about that. Also, excuse any grammatical errors. I tend to write late at night…so anyone who would like to beta me…please contact ''

That's all, please R&R --- NawN-ee


End file.
